The Man With The Memories Of A Planet
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on August 18th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Man With The Memories Of A Planet" Synopsis A young man named tE-rU is causing a commotion in the city. Is he an alien? When he goes inside the mechanical giant Rudian it begins to march on the city. But after seeing tE-rU heal an injured girl, Daichi unites with Ultraman X and attempts to stop Rudian, believing that it's not acting maliciously. With tE-rU in custody, Xio examines Rudian, and a shocking fact comes to light. A dreadful beast is heading towards Earth, hungry for a secret contained within Rudian... and it's close. Plot The scene opens up in a park where a mysterious man in white looks at an Art Installation in the park. Unknown to the man, he is being spied on by two curious girls who mention that said man is an amnesiac. As the man leaves, he is haunted by visions of a Golden City being annihilated by a malevolent creature shrouded in shadows, turning one of the city's inhabitants into Stone. As the man is being haunted, his body begins glowing Golden as well. However, the phenomena is discovered by a gang of Teenagers who gang up and assault the man, driving him away, believing that he is a hostile Alien. Back at Xio's HQ, they learn of the phenomena and they too deduce that the man is of Alien Origins due to his unusual glowing. Arriving at the Park, Xio discovers that the area around the part is filled with Golden Particles. Dr. Guruman (and Ultraman X) points out that the particles come from a planet known as "Planet Gold," to which Guruman states that the planet's race is usually peaceful. While Xio continues search for the Man, a nearby Cop finds the man, (known as Alien Gold) pumping a boulder with Golden Energy and is startled by the event. Xio hears the commotion and arrives on the scene to find the man releasing a Spark Doll from the boulder. The Alien Gold states that the Spark Doll is needed to take care of some unfinished business. Before what that is however, the Alien Gold is shot at by the scared Cop, and the Alien Gold becomes hostile, blasting back at Xio. During the commotion, one of the girls who followed him, named "Kazuko" hits her head against a rock and falls unconcious. Shocked from what had happened, the Alien Gold fires another ray at Kazuko's head before he and the Spark Doll flee. Suddenly, the Alien Gold's Spark Doll grows into a Robot Monster named Rudian due to the energy it was pumped with and it heads straight for the object in the park from before, with the Alien Gold piloting the Robot. Fearing that the Alien Gold has gone rogue, Xio heads off to stop Rudian from endangering any lives. As Xio launches however, Alien Gold passes out from the pain of the wound he had received, and with it, Rudian goes out of control. With the city of Morimiya in danger, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X to hold off the Robot. Shortly after X fights back, with Alien Gold still unconcious, Rudian goes into auto-pilot mode and fights back against the Ultra, all while Daichi tries to reach out to the Alien Gold but with no success. While fighting Rudian, Ultraman X scans the Art Installation and discovers that it is a Spaceship. Before the Ultra can ask, Xio arrives and begins to attack Rudian as well. Then just as Rudian is about to fight back against Xio, Alien Gold awakens and manages to deactivate the Robot before it can become aggressive, reducing it back into its Spark Doll form. With Rudian no longer a threat, the Alien Gold is taken into Xio Medical for both treatment and questioning. As the Alien Gold is being treated, Chief Minamikawa of Xio's superior, UNVER arrives with his assistant to question Xio for what had happened. Captain Kamiki thus explains to him what had happened, as well as Alien Gold's memories, and that the Installation in the park is Alien Gold's ship, while Rudian went rogue. While Chief Minamikawa shows contempt and doubt in Alien Gold's innocence, Rui and Mamoru discover that his Ship had been broadcasting an S.O.S. coming from it for the last 5 years, which had slowly jogged the Alien Gold's memories into returning upon him summoning Rudian. Suddenly, while Xio continues to prove Alien Gold's innocence, the alien awakens, and demands the return of Rudian. At the same time while Rui and Mamoru study the Ship, a hologram of the shadowy figure from the Alien Gold's memories appears. As Xio confronts the Alien (who holds one of the Doctor's hostage) the Alien Gold reveals that he needs Rudian in order to combat a Space Monster (and the monster from his visions) known as "Gargolgon." Gargolgon had once came to Earth and became the Monster of Myth known as the "Gorgon" for its ability to turn whoever looked at it into Stone, and now it is after Rudan for its abundant amount Gold Energy stored inside of it. As the Alien Gold explains to them, his fear ultimately becomes reality when the monster Gargolgon finally arrives on Earth and begins attacking. Accepting the Alien Gold's innocence, and that a greater threat has now made itself known, Daichi returns Rudian to the Alien and together, they both head out to battle the Monster (after the Alien Gold discovers that he is Ultraman X, telepathically) Daichi then transforms into Ultraman X, and the Alien Gold (named "tE-rU") summons Rudian, and both allies begin their fight against Gargolgon... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes